Circle Of Gold: Part  One
by cyra bourne
Summary: The Love does not know the borders or the time and what happens if the girl of our world appears in the Lotholorien with a secret that only she could find the answer to with the help of the of March Warden she chose to cross the path with.
1. Chapter 1: And So It Has Began

Circle Of Gold: Part One

Author: Cyra Bourne

Rating: PG-13/ NC-17 in the later chapters

Paring: Haldi/OFC

CH: 1- And So It Has Began

Isabela shook her head. This was the third time since she had went over the content of the box that has been left to her by grandmother when she had passed away as the the part of the will, and now it was her own to keep. Isabela did not know much about her own parents other than that they had died when she was young and that she was raised by her grandmother who was her only living family member. Now, she was gone as well too and Isabela was on her own once again and inheriting the antique shop after her grandmother's death. She never considered herself much of a beauty for as she had been told that she had her mother's coffee-brown hair and her eyes were light brown with a touch of green that would appear only when the light hit them on the right time. Yet something different was still there and at the first Isabela did not pay much of an attention around when it came to her ears that were slightly pointed at the tips and not round as it might be with the rest of the humans and for that she made sure that her hair was long enough to cover them from the sight.

The content of the box was quite old and if not dusted with the time and for that she had wondered if anyone ever that wise to open the box to the time to time. Inside were some of the photos of her family, jewellery that had belonged to her grandmother and the pile of the old letters that were tied up with a blue ribbon nothing special to look or to read them either. But that was not the thing that interested her but the delicate looking necklace made of silver with a leaf shape pedant made of the green gold that was just too lovely to be ignored. There strange kind of the touch of warmth when she touched the jewel that she had never had felt before and let the warmth of the peace surrounded her bringing the touch of unknown longing that Isabela had never had experienced before. Well that was strange and Isabela closed the box for it was getting late and she had to get up early for she was leaving for the trip in the morning. Making sure that necklace was around her neck she slipped into her bed and soon was asleep.

The sound of wind dancing in the leaves and the song of the birds close by sounded odd in her ears. It remind her of the forest and it was close by and slowly Isabela opened her eyes only to be blinded out by the blaze of morning sunlight. She blinked slowly and tried to block the light then forced herself to look around and was to get up when she noticed at tip of an arrow being pointed right at her forehead. The fear passed through her being and she froze seeing that she was not alone and to make the things worse she was no longer in the bed and a figure before her was clearly an elf and one of arrogant lines that were the part of his face and the striking blue eyes not mention the long hair that was sun kissed gold. An elf did not say a word but was on a high alert and ready to shoot an arrow at her any sudden movement which only meant that isabela should stay where she was.

There was a sound of a low melodic whistle and then a laughter and then two other elves appeared out from nowhere like they were the passing silver fog among the tall golden leaf trees. She had no idea what they were speaking to each other.

"It seems that Rumil had found something this time." And elves moved in their direction and Isabela knew this was not going to be a good thing. "Move back Rumil let us see what you had caught this time."

An elf in the question slowly lowered his arrow and stepped back from her, but then did not mean that he might not be using it if he suspects that she was going to do anything stupid and try to run. The first of two elves approached her and laughter slightly then turned and called another one.

"Haldir, come here. It was not a deer after all, but a maiden."

An elf in the question turned his head and Isabela found herself staring back at the pair of deepest midnight blue eyes she had ever seen or thought could exist and unlike other two golden haired elves his hair was kissed by moonlight and it was glowing at the sunlight as he caught her eyes as well too something changed in his gaze, but she could still see a high touch of arrogance in his bearing as he walked up to her. Golden haired elf back off and began to tease his brother again as silver haired elf moved to closer causing Isabela to slowly back off from him a slight fear.

"Do not be afraid, I mean no harm." He spoke back but not in the language that other two elves spoke but that she understood quite well." What are you doing here all alone? Are you lost?"

For a moment Isabela could not say a word only to stare back at an elf before her and Haldir was very much aware of that as well too but it did not bother him that much.

"I think I am lost for this is not place I knew before I went into the bed last night. I am sure I am still dreaming still."

"What is it your name?" An elf asked again glad to know that at least she was not harmed or attacked before Rumli had found her.

"Who are you?" SHe asked back not wanting to give her name just yet.

"My name is Haldir and you are at the north borders of woods known as Lothlorien."


	2. Chapter 2: Lothlorien

Circle Of Gold: Part One

Author: Cyra Bourne

Rating: PG-13/ NC-17 in the later chapters

Paring: Haldir/OFC

CH:2- Lothlorien

This could not be real and not mention Isabela was very much aware and had heard about Lothlorien before and only knew it was a part of world written in the books and later revealed in the movies as well. To that she knew she was wrong for she was in the north borders of the Golden Woods and the place was so real not to try to mention it was the same when it came to the elves as especially an elf that was there before her watching her with a curiosity and wondered what was she thinking on in that awkward moment?

"This could not be real!" She said again to herself than the words were for him at the moment. " I am sure I am dreaming this."

Haldir chuckled back quietly on this statement and was drawn to her as well for she was someone that he had not seen before and thank to Valar for Rumil to find her before the nightfall for the woods were dangerous to wander around in the nightfall and it was not safe place to be.

"I am sure you will get used to this, but this is not a dream I cam assure you." Haldir replied back and raised himself from the ground and offered his hand to her. " Come."

Other two elves stopped talking instantly and waited for an order and for a moment Isabela was hesitated but then took his hand and Haldir rose her up from a ground as she picked up her backpack then one thing that she had taken with her from the world that she had came from.

"For now she is going to remain with us." Haldir replied back and Rumil frowned on this statement.

"We barely know her." He protested back in an elvish tongue that was a bit an insult to Isabela for she did not know what he was saying.

"That is it not for you to decide." Haldir replied back on a same tongue.

"I won't be a baby-sitter to some lost maiden." Rumli replied in a stubborn kind of tone.

"Haldir?" Orophin spoke but march warden did not hear him.

"I have heard that." Haldir faced his brother again, but Orophin kept his eyes on a girl and noticed that she was gone out off the sight.

"Haldr!" He called for an attention to his brother. "She is gone."

Turning around Haldir noticed that the girl was nowhere to be seen and he frowned fro he had to find her before the night fall for the woods were not a safe place to wander around on her own especially in the night. Other much bigger problem was to how to find her when he did not know her name to begin with?

Isabela kept running and cursed herself for ending in this place that she never thought would exist and was real. She barely give any attention where she was going and will when she exhausted she fell on the ground under one of the tall tree she knew she was completely alone and lost. The day slipped into the night and with that the cold struck down and the jacket she was wearing did very little to to protect her or even give her a warmth and Isabela shivered from cold and she was starving for the last time she had eaten was before she went to the bed and that was last night. Well at least she would be dead in the morning and that thought did not left her mind at all.

To find her was easy and as the sun faded away from the sight the cold come and that was not a good thing at all. Yet, Haldir was not giving up and he had to find her before it was too late. He had already sent Orophin back to their talan to make sure that the hot tea was ready when he returned with her and bring her back so he could keep her warm form the cold. Few hours later he had found her as the same location where her track stopped and picked her up from the ground only to notice how cold she was which was not good a sign at all which meant he had to hurry back as fast as he could to take her to talan to keep her warm in the order to make sure that she could stay alive. The cold was hard to bear and when she felt the touch of warmth near her she snuggled closer to Haldir seeking the warmth as he carrie her back to talan and when they arrived he took her directly to his room where he place her on the bed removing her shoes and jacket and wrapping her quickly in the blankets and making sure that she was warm enough. With nothing else to do Haldir took a seat on a chair near the bed and waited for her to wake up and he knew this was going to be one of the long nights ahead in order to be sure that she was alright he knew he had to deal with the sign of the fever that she surely had picked up being exposed to such cold winter wind.


	3. Chapter 3: So Many Questions

Circle Of Gold: Part One

Author: Cyra Bourne

Rating: PG-13/ NC-17 in the later chapters

Paring: Haldir/OFC

CH:3- So Many Questions

Yet the hours had passed the things seemed only to become even more worse that ever considering the state of her own well being and Haldir became even more worried then ever when the fever took over her being and all he could was to try to keep her warm and try to lower the fever down. As she tossed around in the bed under the pile of the blankets that were placed around her that was when he saw her ears and they were pointed the same way as his own. The girl was an elf and yet she did not saw or understand a word of elven tongue and Haldir wondered why? Perhaps in the morning he would try again and ask her where did she come from in the first place?

Isabela was not sure how long she was out and under the attack of fever and when it finally let go off her, she opened her eyes seeing the faint light coming into the room. She was not back in her old bedroom and knew it now that this was not a dream but reality. Letting her eyes to wander around she finally noticed Haldir seating there in the chair near the bed and as she tried to move the bed squeaked and an elf stared back in her direction once again. The way he was watching her Isabela know one thing that he was not giving up to figure out who she was and what was she doing here in the Lothlorien in the first place? Isabela forced herself to get up, but she was too weak and drained from fever and Haldir was immediately at her side trying to steady her down.

"Easy, you should not move so sudden just yet." He told her on a language that she understood him talking to her.

"I do not want to be a burden." She spoke back." I've heard you talk to that annoyed elf that does not want me around."

"Rumli, Valar no. He can be stubborn time to tome but he would get over it once he gets used to you. You are staying here as my guest and you are not going anywhere. "Halidr replied gently. " Now, I'll bring you some tea and then we will talk about how did you end up here in the first place."

As Haldir left the room, Isabela looked around noting that outside the sunlight was cooing into the room through the one large window and was dancing over moving gold-green leaves of the the tree where the talan was placed.

"Is he going to keep here here?" Rumli asked his brother.

"It his his decision and I am not taking no sides on this." Orophin replied back." If he chooses to have her here as the guest then it is not my decision to go against his word."

"She is human and does not even speak a word of our tongue." Rumli protested again and frowning slightly on his youngest brother's words.

"She is not of man's kin." Haldir replied back and he entered the kitchen facing the two of his brothers. " She is like us though she does not talk our tongue it doe not make her to be less of the our kin."

"Are you saying she was raised by the kin of men?" Orophin asked.

"It is possible, but I'll try to find out more who is she." Haldir replied back and for the first time both Rumil and Orophin were sure that their older brother was not giving up nor he would not let her go just like that easily without having some questions answered first.

"Her eyes are different colour. I have not seen anyone with the eyes of colour that she has and is of our kin." Orophin said as he watched Haldir pour some tea into the small cup and then he was out the kitchen and returned back to the bedroom closing the door behind him.

Isabela turned her head when the door opened and Haldir walked into the room closing the door and carrying a tray that he had placed on the small table near the bed. He barely made any sound as he walked and she noted and he turned slowly placing the cup into her hand as he spoke.

"Sip slowly for it is hot." And she slowly took few sips of tea as she watched him take a seat once again on the chair. "And now we talk. I have asked you before for a name that you had not given me yet and I was wondering can I know it now?"

"My name is Isabela." She finally said and lowered her gaze slightly from him like she was ashamed." But you could call me Bela."

The name was odd but not hard to say but Haldir knew he would remember somehow especially when it came to the short version of it .

"Bela I think I could remember that."

"If you are to ask me how I have end up here I do not know for this did not exist until the last night and when I woke up I was here and I have no idea why I have ended up here in the first place."

"Do you wish to return to your world?"

"I do not know, but I could try to adjust to the life here and if I do come back someday perhaps that would be not my own choice to do so."

"If you wish to stay I shall try to help you to get to the life that is here in Lothlorien and if you ever come back to your time and place I won't forget you that easily."

"I have no desire to return back to my home for the life I once had had been dull and sad one and I don want to return back to that."

"I am sure your family will be quite worried for your no coming back."

Isablea shook her head slowly and sighed sadly as she faced Haldir once again.

"I have no one to wait for me to come back at my own home. My parents had died when I was quite young and since then I had livid with my grandmother who had raised me but she had died few months ago."

Halidr was taken back by her words. It was just too sad and he raised from his seat and walked to the side of a bed and took a seat next to her, Opening his arms he motioned her to come to him and she did so as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I am sorry for asking for I had not know."

"It is alright Haldir. " She replied back and sighed as she lean back into his embrace.

"You may stay here as much as you wish. I am going to ask the Lord Celeborn to allow you to do so when then time is right. Now finish your tea then I will bring you something to eat for you need to regain the strength in order to heal."

There was a slight tap on the closed bedroom door and Haldir looked up and answered a moment later the door opened and another blonde elf peaked inside. Isabela knew that one not another elf that had found her but other who teased him. His deep blue eyes caught her own for a moment then she felt Haldir shift around and found herself released from his arms as she walked toward the door. There was a quiet conversation between the two brothers and words were spoke that she could not understand the meaning of them and with a sigh she looked away and finished her tea. To some point she wished that she could know the language that they were speaking but there was no such luck and she felt dumb just by not understanding anything that was told around her.

"For how long you're a re going to keep her here and you know that this can not be kept quiet too long." Orophin replied.

"It is not time for anyone else to know that she is here when she is ready I will talk to Lord and see what he would state as his decision and I would gladly have her to stay here at Lothlroien for the time being and not to mention she needs someone to teach her to speak our tongue."

"You are only one that speaks and understand the language that she is talking and so it is for the best that you teach her our tongue for I can see that she is slowly learning to trust you Haldir and that is it not small thing." Orophin glanced back in her direction and then smirked as he looked back at his brother." And have you found out her name?"

"She addresses herself as Bela." Haldir replied back.

"Odd name, but is it is not hard to forget I might come up with some kind of the pet name for her."

"Do not try my patience brother and she is not a pet."

"And what is is she to you then dear brother?" Rumil replied back overhearing his two brothers talk.

"I leave for you to figure that out." Haldir's reply was a bit harsh as he took a tray with dinner from Orophin's hands and closed the door right in front both Rumil and Orophin, Now that was a bit odd she noted but had not bother one bit to ask for she focused her attention back at Haldir for a time being.

"You really do not need to do this." She replied back as he placed the tray on the bed in the front of her.

"You need to ear and to gain the strength to heal and when you are better I might show you around when you strong enough to walk. Now eat please."

After the few bites of the bread and cheese Isabela became silent once again and tried to go over what had happened so far and and all that smelled to happen around her when she had arrived to this strange place and least the elves seemed so kind to her and to that she was glad at least she was not alone and lost in this place and Haldir was so kind to her even though he barely knew her. She ate very little but Haldir knew it would take a time for her to get used to be here in this new place that was still strange to her, but in the time he knew she would get used it and if she need any kind of the help he would be more than glad to do so and help her to feel welcome in the Lothlorien.


	4. Chapter 4: The Taste Of Fear

CH:4- The Taste Of Fear

As the days passed by Isabela recovered quite well and moved around the room where she was staying. She yet to step outside of the room and explore the area around the talan that she knew the living quarters were called here in elven world which was still strange to her. At first she refused to leave the safety of her room but as the curiosity grew stronger she finally gave in and opened the door one day when Haldir was not around and that move would make her regret her actions doing this on her own. One morning when she awakened she noted that she was alone and there was no Haldir at all usually she would see him seated in the chair close by awaiting for her to wake up but this time she was on her own. The place was quiet and when she finally moved and left the bed Isabela found the chest near her bed made of the wood and that was carved in the way that no human in her world could even come close with the artistic way. Slowly she opened the lid and found that the chest was filled up with the clothes of the delicate materials that only was somehow known to elven world. At bit she felt a bit guilty for taking too much from Haldir and on the second thought it was for a good reason for she could not wander around in the clothes that she was wearing for it would only get attention in a wrong kind of the way, Picking the light blue velvet gown she put it on and realized that it matched her size so perfectly and wondered how did Haldir know. Perhaps he somehow used the size of the clothes that she worn before and to that somehow managed to request the tailor to make the clothes the right size for her and let her wear instead, Since her hair was getting a bit longer now Isabela tied up in the loose kind of the pony tail and slipped her feet into the pair of the light pale blue slippers. At least she was presentable enough and to that she took a deep breath and opened the door of her room and stepped outside into the living quarters of the talan.

Talan around her was quiet and other than that a sound of moving leaves on the tree branches gave nothing else out and give her a possible sign that after all she was standing among the tree branches that were the part of the talan. Then her ears caught the sound of the melodic kind of the laughter that could be coming from outside of the talan. Approaching the window Isabela looked outside and wondered where this laughter came from. That was when she felt that she was no longer alone. Turning around she found face to face with another elf. This one was not familiar to her and she knew well that he was not one of Haldir's brothers either. So who was he? He watched her with the slight curiosity that she could note was slowly turning into the kind of the quite uncomfortable kind of the way that she did not like being watched like she was some kind of the prize to get. His hair was blonde too but a bit darker than she had noted in Haldir's bothers and he was complete stranger to her and now he was daring to come even closer and let his hands to touch the side of her face causing Isabela to back off but she knew she was cornered for he had her trapped. He had no right to touch her and tired to use the elven tongue so he could calm her down but she knew well there was no way that she was giving in, As she tried to push him away this was a wrong move and a elf turned to be a very much so hostile to her grasped her hard by her shoulders his eyes turning icy cold and pressed her hard to the wood of the window behind her. The two arrows flew in their direction barely missed her head and it was more then enough for the elf the let go of her and turned around giving Isabela a chance to run and she did so quickly finding the cover behind Haldir's brothers.

"Leave!" Rumil spoke in harsh kind of the tone unafraid to use the bow again as he faced another elf.

"A human really Rumli when did you started to be so soft for the human maidens." Another elf spoke in a slight kind of the harsh tone. "No matter she is quite beauty for keeping around here perhaps as the pet I am sure that Haldir would not mind sharing her with me."

"She is not a play thing to you."Haldir said his tone was icy and Isabela had not even notice him approach and for a brief moment he made an eye contact with her noting that she was unharmed but a bit scared. "Orophin take her back to her room and make sure that no one is allowed to enter there."

"She could be harmed if we had not come right in the time." Rumli said and Orophin glanced back at Isabela and motioned her to follow him out the living quarters back to where the bedrooms were and to remain there as the guard not allowing anyone else to enter her room as he left Rumil, Haldir and other warden alone.

"You are keeping a human as the pet." The elf said in a such cold kind of the tone.

"She is not the pet and it is none of your business to come here and try to force yourself on her. I warning you if I see you again here and if you try something like this again you will be stripped from the rank of wardens. Is that clear?" He said and the warden knew well that he should not test the authority of his captain.

"Crystal." He spoke back and with that he simply left the talan not looking back at Halidr at all.

Seeing him leave Haldir headed back to where the bedroom was Orophin immediately stepped back and let him enter the room. Before entering Haldir lightly knocked at the door and after given the permission to enter he did so and closed the door behind himself. He saw Isabela standing by the window looking outside and her back was tuned to his eyes as he slowly approached her.

"He did not hurt you didn't he?" He asked as he slowly approached her.

"No your brothers came right in the time before he could do anything." Still the lust that she had seen in the other elf's eyes bothered her even more now noting that it might not be over just yet. He might be gone now but that did not mean that he would try something like that again when Haldir or his brothers were not there at all. " Still I fear that he would try something like this again when you are not around neither your brothers so he could catch me alone and without the protection."

"I will not let anything happen to you for you are under my protection and I had told you before I will try my best to keep you safe and unarmed from anything that might come to your way." Isabela turned around as she felt Haldir standing right there before her and reached over to touch the side of his face with her hand.

"You are doing already too much for me to keep me safe Haldir i feel so selfish for using that for my safety and yet not giving anything back to you for your kindness."

"Do not say that. for I had made a vow to keep you safe and sound and if I am not around my brothers will be looking after you so you can be sure you are not alone." That was for the first time that he could see her eyes up close that reminded him of the color of the rich brown leaves with the slight touch of the green when the light hit them.

With her hand remaining on the side of his face Isabela found herself once again lost in his eyes for a long moment and could not find right words, She could not find a right words and was not sure what had happened when she felt the slight brush of his lips across her own in the form of the light kind of the kiss that almost remind her of the brush of the butterfly wing. Haldir slowly pull back and looking down her he said. " Sleep well Bela." With that he turned around and left the room.


End file.
